marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wundagore II
Eventually, while still headquartered on Mount Wundagore, the High Evolutionary created a New Man who proved to be a menace, the Man-Beast, whom he had evolved from a wolf. After the Asgardian thunder god, Thor, aided in defeating the Man-Beast, the High Evolutionary decided that Earth was too confining an environment for his New Men. Having converted his Citadel into a starship, the High Evolutionary set forth within it, along with his New Men, for the stars to seek a planet for them to settle. The only New Men to remain behind on Earth were the cow-woman Bova and the tiger-man Tabur, two of Wyndham's first New Men. As for Man-Beast, he created New Men of his own to terrorize the world called Counter-Earth. The High Evolutionary's ally, Adam Warlock, devolved all of these New Men on Counter-Earth back to their original forms. However, the Man-Beast himself has subsequently returned in his semi-human form, and his present whereabouts, activities, and condition are unknown. The High Evolutionary and his New Men settled on a planet in Sirius's solar system. The High Evolutionary named this planet Wundagore II. However, for unknown reasons, the personalities of the New Men of Wundagore II turned savage and warlike. The High Evolutionary used his technology to evolve himself into a godlike being with extraordinary psionic powers, which he then used to devolve the New Men back into their original states. Years later, Commander Arcturus, one of the alien Rigellian Colonizers, separated his fleet from the main body of Rigellian starships that was seeking a new homeworld after the destruction of their original one. (The main body of the fleet eventually found and settled upon the planet known as New Rigel.) Arcturus sought to find a habitable planet on his own, which he planned to use as a base from which to found his own interstellar empire and challenge the Rigellians' leader, the Grand Commissioner. One of Arcturus's space probes landed on Wundagore II, but had become irradiated with unknown form of energy during its journey through space. This radiation caused the animals who had once been the New Men to evolve back to their New Men forms, but free once more from the savagery that had previously overcome them. The New Men once again went to live in the city that the High Evolutionary had guided them to build there. Arcturus sent his fleet to attack the New Men, since he was determined to take possession of their planet. However, the Knights of Wundagore were aided in combating Arcturus's Rigellians by the Earth-born champions Iron Man, the Jack of Hearts, and the Soviet Super-Soldiers. Finally Arcturus was arrested by his own subordinates when they learned he was acting in defiance of Rigellian law, and the Rigellians left Wundagore II to the control of the New Men. Ever since then, as far as is known, the New Men have lived in peace and harmony on Wundagore II. The current leader of the Knights of Wundagore is Sir Lyan. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = High Evolutionary and the New Men | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:High Evolutionary's Bases